Foi no Natal
by Mary Campbol
Summary: Uma declaração de amor no natal não pode ser rejeitada, ou pode? Será que as mães realmente sabem tudo? Fic curta, mas fofa! RHr


Rony entrou na cozinha da Toca bocejando e de pijamas, afinal eram apenas nove horas da manhã e ele estava de férias. Na cozinha encontrou alguem de cabelos pretos que obviamente não habitava o lugar. Pelo menos não oficialmente.

-Hey, Harry. O que faz aqui?- Rony perguntou se sentando ao lado do amigo e puxando a travessa com torradas amantegadas para perto.

-Eu vim checar se você vai mesmo fazer o que tem que fazer. Te conhecendo, você pode desistir a qualquer momento.

-Falando nisso, cara. Eu estava pensando. Você não acha que é muito cedo, não?

Harry revirou os olhos antes de responder:

-Faz dois anos desde o nosso sexto ano, Rony. Dois anos que você enrola! Nós já tivemos essa conversa umas cem vezes, e se quer sabe, não é muito cedo. Aliás, já e bem tarde! Você tem que fazer antes que alguém mais faça.

-Mas….- Rony parecia desesperado- Eu nunca tive jeito pra coisa, você sabe. E se der tudo errado?

-Você resolve o assunto e parte para outra.-Harry respondeu tranqüilo, ficando em pé.- Preciso ir.

-Tem que trabalhar?- Rony perguntou horrorizado.- Mas, é vespera de Natal!

-Eu sei. Não tenho que trabalhar. So comprar um presente que esqueci. -Harry corou.- Ainda não me acostumei com a Fleur.

-Nem eu. Cada vez que ela aparece de susto…- Rony sacudiu a cabeça inconformado.

-Eu sei, você vira um total panaca. Mas, você não vai fazer isso hoje. Você vai fazer o que tem que fazer.-Harry pôs a mão no ombro de Rony que parecia desolado- Dumbledore me disse uma coisa certa vez, em um sentido completamente diferente, mas mesmo assim que dá pra usar no seu caso. Você tem que fazer o que é certo, não o que e fácil. E embora o que você vai fazer seja muito difícil, é o certo para todos.

-Mas, é natal, Harry.

-Melhor ainda.- o amigo sorriu, acenando da porta.- Fico esperando sua coruja com a resposta.

-Mas, Harry!- Rony insistiu.- É da Hermione que estamos falando.

-Eu sei. De quem mais você poderia estar falando? Tchau, Rony. E boa sorte.

Rony estava do lado de fora da casa de Hermione, congelando. Faziam 6 graus negativos, e seu casaco e luvas não pareciam o suficiente para bloquear o vento frio. Mesmo assim ele não tinha coragem de apertar a campainha. Decidindo entre congelar imediatamente ou morrer de vergonha em dois minutos, ele tocou a campainha. Afinal, Harry estava certo, ele tinha que fazer o que ele tinha que fazer. Se arrependeu quase imediatamente. A porta se abriu segundos depois, e uma sorridente Sra. Granger apareceu.

-Oi, Rony! Como vai, Entre, entre! Está congelando aí fora.

-Obrigado, Sra. Granger.- Rony agradeceu entrando na casa. Era uma casa aconchegante e trouxa, com sofás, televisão, fotos paradas e aquecedor. Seu pai quase surtava de excitamento toda vez que entrava ali.- A Hermione, está?

-Infelizmente não, ela saiu à uma hora. Mas, não deve demorar. Foi só buscar alguns pacotes para embrulhar os últimos presentes.

-Ah, tudo bem. - o ânimo de Rony afundou, ele havia achado que aquela seria a hora.- Eu volto mais tarde então. Desculpe aparecer de surpresa.

-Você não precisa se desculpar, já é de casa, Rony. - ela sorriu bondosamente.- Ah, quase esqueci. Já está sabendo das novidades?

-Novidades? Não, não estou sabendo.

-A Hermione vai se casar! Não é maravilhoso?- a Sra. Granger sorriu.

E o mundo de Rony desabou. Ele perdeu qualquer noção de tempo, sentido ou realidade, as palavras da Sra. Granger repetindo sem parar dentro de sua cabeçaa, cada vez mais altas. "A Hermione vai se casar. A Hermione vai se casar!A HERMIONE VAI SE CASAR!"

-Rony, você está bem? Está pálido! Não quer se sentar um pouco?

-O quê? Não, eu… eu estou bem.- ele se sentiu voltando para a realidade, estava trêmulo e muito mal.- A senhora estava dizendo que ela vai se casar. Como? Se ela nem tinha namorado, pelo que eu saiba.

-Oh, ela vai se casar com aquele búlgaro muito educado! Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Victor….Victor Krum. Sim! Afinal, eles se corresponderam por cartas por anos!

-Ela e o Krum?- raiva pareceu surgir no corpo de Rony, em lugar da tristeza que crescia.- Quando… quando foi que aconteceu?

-Oh, hoje de manhã. Você deve ser o primeiro a saber. Ela ainda não contou nem para mim. Ouvi a conversa escondida, sem querer.

-Oh, maravilhoso!- Rony tentou forçar um sorriso, sem sucesso.- Eu… preciso ir, Sra. Granger.- ele respondeu se encaminhando para a porta.

-Mas, você não quer esperar? Hermione já está voltando.

-Não, realmente não precisa.- ele respondeu já do lado de fora.

-Algum recado?

-Não, nada. Muito obrigado mesmo, Sra. Granger. Até a próxima- e saiu fechando a porta.

-Rony, abra já essa porta!- Gina gritou esmurrando a porta do quarto do irmão.- Voce passou aí a tarde inteira! E a festa já vai comecar! A mamãe quer você lá embaixo.

-Me deixa em paz, Gina!- a resposta irritada veio de dentro do quarto.

-O que aconteceu, me diga? Eu sei que você foi se declarar para a Hermione hoje de manhã, o Harry contou para a Luna e ela me contou.

-Nada! Não aconteceu nada!

-Rony, a sua porta não tem tranca. Abra antes que eu mesma o faça.

-Não, me deixa em paz.

-Rony, abra essa porta agora!

Satisfeita, Gina ouviu passos no quarto e a porta se abriu. A boca dela abriu em choque. Ele estava miserável ! Os cabelos despenteados, os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e enrolado em um cobertor. Se nao fosse tão dramático e triste, teria sido cômico.

-Você estava chorando?- ela perguntou surpresa, embora fosse óbvio.

-Não. Por que pergunta?

-Não, nada.- ela desconversou, seria pior faze-lo admitir. - Então, o que aconteceu? Você se declarou para a Hermione afinal?

-Não. Ela não estava lá. Falei com a mãe dela.

-Foi por isso que você passou a tarde inteira aí dentro, sem nem almoçar?

-Não… é porque..- lágrimas encheram os olhos dele e ele caiu no ombro de Gina, chorando.- Ela vai se casar, Gina!

-O que! - a ruiva perguntou incrédula.

-Com o Krum. A mãe dela me contou.

-Mas, é impossível.- Gina respondeu dando tapinhas nas costas dele.- Eu sei que é! Hermione e eu somos amigas… e ela… bem, ela sempre gostou de você.

-Ela gostou?- ele perguntou surpreso, soltando o abraço.

-Só você não reparou Rony. Ela não podia ser mais óbvia, a não ser que pulasse no seu colo tirando sua blusa.

-Oh, sim. Isso faz muito sentido. Sempre gostou de mim, mas foi no Baile com o Krum, virou correspondente dele e agora eles vão se casar!

-Ela só foi no Baile com ele, porque ele convidou antes que você o fizesse, ok? Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura, Rony, vocês dois já estariam juntos à muito tempo! E eu concordo com você, essa coisa toda não faz sentido. Tem algo muito estranho nessa história.

-Que bom que percebeu. Mas, a coisa estranha na história, sou eu! Eu que fiquei sobrando!

-Não, tem algo mais. Tem certeza que a mãe dela falou em casamento?

-Certeza absoluta.- o humor dele caiu mais.

-Tudo bem, não importa.

-Como assim não importa? Gina, eu sou seu irmão e estou quase morrendo de tristeza e rejeição, na noite de natal! Chorando no seu ombro, e falando com você sobre isso, só porque estou desesperado e preciso desabafar! Como assim não importa!

-O casamento não importa. Você vai lá agora mesmo e vai dizer tudo o que queria dizer antes dessa história louca de casamento!

O quê! Está louca! Pra ser mais rejeitado e você acordar na manhã seguinte e me encontrar no banheiro com os pulsos cortados? Você não pensa na mamãe?

-Não seja dramático, Rony!

-Eu não estou sendo dramático, apenas realista.

-Eu não vou encontrar ninguém com os pulsos cortados no banheiro. Você vai lá hoje a noite e vai dizer o que sente! E não vai ser rejeitado! Eu sei que ela te ama, e muito!

-Então por que vai se casar com o Krum?

É isso que você vai descobrir depois de contar a ela o que sente.

-Eu vou voltar para a cama.- ele se virou de costas a ignorando.

-Mas, não vai mesmo!- Gina puxou a varinha.- Você vai nem que eu tenha que jogar a maldição Imperius em você. E acredite, eu sei. O Draco me ensinou!

-Você não se atreveria! - ele exclamou chocado.

-Eu sou sua irmã e te amo. E também gosto muito da Hermione. Eu faria por vocês dois, porque depois de tantos anos juntos e por tudo o que vocês passaram, merecem ficar juntos e felizes! E não vai ser sua total falta de confiança que vai impedir isso! Você vai fazer o que eu estou dizendo por vocês dois!

Mas, eu… eu não vou conseguir falar!- ele tentou encontrar um escapatória.

-Encontre outro jeito. Faça mímica se preciso. Ou a beije de uma vez. - ela continuou, a varinha ainda apaontada para ele.- Não interessa, você que arranje um jeito. Mas, vai ser hoje! E eu vou ficar sabendo se não for.

Gina, voce é louca!

Você não quer descobrir o quanto!- ela sorriu. E ele apavorado resolveu ceder, afinal, havia uma mínima chance de ela estar certa. Mulheres são tão confusas.

Hermione estava em casa, servindo aperitivos aos parentes e amigos. Cada ano ela passava, com seus pais, o Natal em um lugar. Um ano na Toca, um ano com o resto de usa família. Intimamente ela preferia a Toca, mas era bom ver os avós, tios e primos de vez em quando. A noite estava animada, e do lado de fora estava nevando um pouco, as poucas crianças, filhos de seus primos, esprimiam os narizes contra o vidro loucos para sair, mas sem poder. A campainha tocou.

-Deixe que eu atendo.- Hermione respondeu, pondo a bandeija de aperitivos em uma mesa, e se encaminhou para a porta, curiosa em saber quem seria. Ficou muito surpresa. - Rony, o que faz aqui?

-Shh.- ele sussurou, fazendo o sinal de silêncio. Ela percebeu que ele estava muito vermelho nas bochechas e no pouco das orelhas que ela podia ver por debaixo do gorro. As mãos dele tremiam, mas ela não achava que fazia tanto frio assim.

Ele fez um sinal para alguém logo atrás dele, ela então reparou no coral de natal reunido ali. O olhou mais curiosa. O coral começou a cantar e ele ergueu cartazes que carregava embaixo do braço. 

"Noite Feliz, Noite Feliz"

E nos cartazes estava escrito: _Aqui estou eu  
_  
"Oh, senhor"

_Para contar algo_

"Deus do amor"

_Sem compromisso ou esperança_

"Pobrezinho, nasceu em Belém"

_So porque é Natal.  
_  
"Eis na tua lapa Jesus, nosso bem."

_(E no Natal se diz a verdade)  
_  
"Dorme em paz"

_Para mim você é perfeita!  
_  
"Oh, Jesus"

_Mesmo com cenas como esta:  
_  
"Dorme em paz"

Hermione se surpreendeu ao ver o próximo cartaz, era uma foto ampliada dela e de Rony brigando. Qual briga e quando, ela não poderia dizer.

"Oh, Jesus"

_Ou esta:  
_  
"Noite Feliz"

O próximo cartaz mostrava Rony sendo atacado por pássaros e Hermione furiosa, a varinha na mão, o olhando. Ela pegara o hábito de fazer aquilo toda vez que ele realmente a tirava do sério, umas cinco vezes apenas, nos último anos. Mas, não deixava de se sentir levemnete envergonhada por cada uma delas, desde a primeira vez, no sexto ano, 4 anos atrás.

"Noite Feliz."

_Valem a pena por apenas 1 cena como esta:  
_  
"Oh, Jesus."

Hermione sorriu ao ver a próxima foto, que representava justamente aquilo: Ela sorrindo.

"Deus da luz"

_Porque eu te amo desde que éramos assim:  
_  
"Quão afável é teu coração"

A foto mostrava Rony e Hermione em seu primeiro ano em Hogwrats, tanto tempo, tão pequenos! E é claro, jogando xadrez.

"Que quiseste nascer"

_E vou continuar te amando mesmo depois de ficarmos assim:  
_  
"Nosso irmão"

Hermione caiu na risada, concordando com a cabeça. Era a figura de dois trasgos muito velhos, uma fêmea e um macho, brigando.

"E a nós todos salvar"

_Então, FELIZ NATAL, Hermione.  
_  
"E a nós todos salvar"

_E seja feliz com o Krum.  
_  
"Noite Feliz"

Hermione estava paralisada. Não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Ficou apenas ali, parada, o raciocínio voltando aos poucos. "Eu… eu acho que ele disse que me ama. É,… ele disse! E… ele está indo embora!". Ela pareceu acordar vendo Rony se distanciar, os cartazes embaixo do braço. Ela começou a correr atrás dele, no casaco fino, na neve.

-Rony! Rony, espera!

Ele parou sem se virar pra ela. Hermione caminhou até estar de frente para ele. Rony estava muito vermelho, e encarava o chão para não olha-la.

-O… o que você quis dizer com eu ser feliz com o Krum?- foi a primeira coisa que ela conseguiu pensar.

-Vocês vão se casar.-ele fechou os olhos de dor.- Sua mãe me contou hoje de manhã.

-Do que você esta falando? Eu disse não ao Victor.- ela sorriu.

-O quê? - ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça, a encarando surpreso.- Então, quer dizer que o que eu fiz…

-Foi a coisa mais linda que alguém fez para mim.- ela completou sorrindo mais.

-Você disse não? Por que?

-Ah, você sabe.- ela respondeu olhando para o chão e corando.- Eu sempre fui uma idiota por outro.

-Ah, é?- ele perguntou decepcionado- Quem?

-Você, Rony!- ela respondeu brava por ele não ter percebido por si só.

-Eu? Você e eu?

-Poderia ser mais óbvio? - ela pergunto sorrindo.

Não.- ele concordou. E criando corragem, se aproximou mais um passo e a beijou, deixando os cartazes caírem no chão. O coral que Rony pagara para cantar, parou e sorriu, olhando para trás. A cena era muito bonita. Um casal apaixonado, se beijando na noite de natal, embaixo de luzinhas, enquanto nevava.

Um ano depois:

Hermione preparava a mesa de natal, junto com a Sra. Weasley.

-E foi assim que tudo aconteceu!

-Nunca imaginei meu Rony fazendo algo tão… lindo!- Sra. Weasley exclamou orgulhosa, a voz chorosa de emoção.

-Pois é, nem eu. -Hermione sorriu.

A porta então se abriu, e Rony e Harry entraram na sala carregando os presentes, para pôr debaixo da árvore. Rony se aproximou beijando a esposa.

-Senti saudades..- ele murmurou a Hermione.

-Eu também.- ela sorriu.

-Você só esteve fora por um minuto!- Harry revirou os olhos.

-Quem foi que escreveu 100 cartas para a esposa quando ela passou um fim de semana fora, e foi para minha casa arrasado?- Rony rebateu.

-Não mude de assunto, Rony.- Harry corou saindo, ele e Luna gostavam muito de se corresponder.

Foi o que eu pensei.- Rony sorriu. E se virando de volta para Hermione- E como está minha grávida favorita? Preparada, o bebê pode nascer a qualquer momento.

Mas, não hoje.- Hermione sorriu.- Hoje é nossa noite. - E lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, lhe entregando uma foto, e saindo para a cozinha.

Rony olhou a foto curioso. Era uma foto de um ano atrás, um casal se beijando na neve, sob a neve e as luzes de natal. Um ruivo e uma morena. Ele sorriu e seguiu a esposa para a cozinha.

Fim

N.A.- Uma fic de natal, o que vocês acharam? Tirei a cena dos cartazes do filme Simplesmente Amor (filme em que eles mencionam brevemente Harry Potter!).


End file.
